


Bedtime Story

by Dreamcreator



Series: Raindrops [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Past Lives, Ancient Egypt, Bedtime Stories, Egypt, F/M, Family, Fem!Ryou, Genderswap, Tendershipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamcreator/pseuds/Dreamcreator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins are awakened during a thunderstorm and cannot go back to sleep. So Bakura tells them and Ryou a story about the Great Thief King. FemRyou with Tendershipping</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Story

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the continuation of the Raindrop series/Fem!Ryou stories. I hope it is to everyone's standards and that everyone is in character if not, let me know so I can correct any mistakes.
> 
> Thank you and Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. I own Aido and Amane, and maybe FemRyou. I think.

Thunder and lightning blended with the water, as pounds of rain, hit the sleeping city of Domino. Late night rain could be relaxing or terrifying.

Apparently it was going to be terrifying. 

In a quiet neighborhood, in a lovely house, there were four sleeping residents. Well only three were sleeping. In the house was a children’s bedroom. It had stuffed animals on shelves and posters hanging on the walls. Two children slept in this room. Two beds could be found in this room where they were sleeping. Except for a little girl, no more than seven. She was shivering in her sheets as the thunder progressed. Her long white hair covered her big innocent brown eyes. Lightning flashed from the window showing her pale white skin. 

She ducked under the bed covers, then slowly poked her head out, and looked over to her right side to see the other bed, which had a sleeping lump in it. 

“Aido?” she whispered.

The boy slept on, deaf to his surroundings.

“Aido?” she said again a little louder.

The boy sat up, groggily. His white hair stood out like spikes and had white skin, just like the little girl. He opened his red eyes that were showing sleep. 

“What Amane?” he said to his twin.

“Are you scared?” asked Amane.

Aido shook his head. “No. Amane it’s just a little rain. Nothing is going to hurt us. Ryou is right across the hall. Not to mention the fact that we have a dark spirit in the house.”

“I know it’s just….” 

A crash of thunder could be heard. Both twins jump and hid under Aido’s covers, shaking.

“Then again,” he said to his little sister, “I could be wrong.”

“Uh, uh.” she said agreeing with him.

Thunder hit again and both kids jumped off the bed, heading towards their bedroom door.

“Last one to Ryou and Bakura’s room is monster bait!” he exclaimed. 

“Wait for me!” she cried.

 

* * *

 

In the next bedroom, that blended with light and dark colors, laid two figures in one giant bed. One being a male figure with white alabaster skin and crazed white hair. He was all muscle and everything about him was sharp and pointy. Even his blood red eyes were sharp, same as his smirk. His female companion had white alabaster skin and white hair as well, but much longer and softer. Her figure was gently curved and petite, with her soft brown doe eyes. Her bright small smile made everyone feel happy the moment they looked at her.

It had been months since Battle City that all the Dark spirits got their own bodies. It was also where some secrets were revealed and questions that needed answers. One such as Yami being the Pharaoh of Egypt, with his younger brother Yugi ruling beside him, five thousand years ago! Everyone was surprised. Or that the Psychotic Yami Marik was the older brother of the Ishtar children’s mother five thousand years ago as well?

Now that was scary. 

But what really shocked everyone was the fact that the Dark Yami Bakura was Ryou’s husband back in Ancient Egypt. And that the seven year old twins Aido and Amane were their children. 

It had taken awhile, but everyone got used to it, especially the Hikari’s and the Yami’s including their families. Before Shadia, the Egyptian bearer of the Key and a man of many secrets, came to them, they would get images from their past lives in their dreams. Shadia had said this would continue till, the Final Test. 

No one knew what the Final Test was, but they didn’t want to worry about it till the time comes.

Ryou and Bakura were snuggled close to each other in their sleep. Dreaming of pleasant things (That would be Ryou’s dreams. No one doesn’t want to know what Bakura dreams about. It’s probably rated R).

“Ryou?” a voice called out, and a small tap on her shoulder stirred her from her sleep.

“Ryou?” asked Aido.

“What’s the matter? What’s wrong?” she asked with concern and worry in her voice. Ryou had always been protective of the twins and probably will always be. 

“Can we sleep with you tonight?” asked Aido. 

“Please?” said Amane as rain hit the windows.

Ryou smiled and patted the bed.  “Hop in.”

Both twins grinned and jumped on the bed next to Ryou. They got under the covers, when suddenly Bakura started to stir from his slumber.

“What the Hell?! What are you two doing here?!” he demanded. Both Ryou and the twins forgot that the Yami didn’t like being disturbed from his sleep.

“It’s raining.” replied Aido. “And this bed is nice and warm.”

“If I recall, don’t you have a bed of your own that’s nice and warm? Both of you?”

“It’s scary in there. Can we please stay in here?” asked Amane, fear could be seen in her eyes as a crack of thunder could be heard from a distance.

Bakura bit his lip. He really despised weakness, but these were his kids. He didn’t want to appear soft. He was after all the Thief King and had to keep his appearances.

“Please Bakura. It’s only for the night.” said Ryou. She hugged Amane, both using the Puppy eye face. Bakura’s eye twitched. How he hated that look of innocence!

“Come on old man.” said Aido with the famous Bakura smirk. Bakura’s face lit up with rage.

“I’m not that old!”

“Yeah right. You’ve been in an inanimate object for the last thousands and thousands of years? Would you consider that young or old?”

“Watch it Brat, or you’ll be history.” growled Bakura. Aido stuck out his tongue. Ryou and Amane shook their heads. _Boys and men_. They thought.

“So is that a yes?” asked Ryou. 

Bakura sighed, “Fine. But only for tonight!” 

Both twins cheered, while Ryou smiled.

“Thank you, Kura!”

“But no noise!”

Both twins calmed down. They got in between their parents and closed their eyes. Ryou smiled and wrapped her arms around them protectively. Bakura sighed, but hid his smile as he did the same thing. Both the teens’ hands intertwined.

Lightening and cracks of thunder could be seen and heard. Aido and Amane jumped close to Ryou. Aido hid under the covers, while Amane went into Ryou’s arms whimpering.

“It’s just rain.” grumbled Bakura, though he showed a hint of concern.

“Shh it’s going to be alright. We’re both here.” said Ryou to the terrified children.

Bakura sighed. The rain was going to keep the little ones up, making him and Ryou have no sleep. He was upset that they were afraid of a small thunderstorm. When he was their age he was afraid of nothing, growing up without his parents or his village. But he stopped. They were children after all and had fears. Then he got an idea.

“What if I tell you two a story? Would that make you two go back to sleep?” he asked.

Ryou and the twins looked at him in shock.

“Really?”

“Sure. Whatever.”

“Yay!’ cried the twins. They settled back in-between the sheets with Ryou as Bakura started the tale.

“The story is called the King of Thieves.” He began.

 

* * *

 

**Once upon a time (or how these go, I don’t know) there was a man who was called the Great King of Thieves. He was rugged and devilishly handsome behind belief. He had a red robe with golden seams on the edges showing the world how to identify him. Women would throw themselves on top of him. But I digress.**

**He was known throughout the land for stealing great treasures from Kings and Pharaohs: Jewels and Emeralds bigger than your little heads and Diamonds worth more than a God’s life. Whatever was worth of value he would steal it the moment you blink. It would be gone along with the Thief King.**

**Now being the greatest robber in the world he had a lot of enemies; some being of the Royal family to Priests of the God’s temples, down to the lowest scum of grave robbers. He always outsmarted them making them look foolish and steal their worldly possessions in the mix.**

**They wanted revenge.**

**But before we get into that, there was something else about the Thief King. He was friends with a beautiful maiden, of the purest heart. How she could be friends with a tomb robber was a plain mystery, but still they were loyal to each other. They grew up together and would always remain the greatest of friends. She went wherever he went and always help him even though she hated the fact that he stole from people.**

**One day, the maiden went to the market for supplies. Along the way she passes by a group of travelers. They kept looking at her with mischievous grins plastered on their faces, making her feel very uncomfortable and unsafe. She got a very bad feeling about them and hurried away from them as quickly as possible. Then suddenly she heard the sounds of hooves clomping, turning around to find the rogues on their horses chasing after her!**

**She ran as fast as she could, but to no avail. The leader of the group had grabbed her from behind and put her on the back of his horse and ran off into the dessert.**

**The Thief King was at the hideout waiting for the maiden to come back. Once it had reached nightfall he knew something was wrong. So he called for his black stallion, Mkhai, and off they went into the night. He rode into the village looking for the maiden till he heard from the villagers a great catastrophe. A band of thieves that he had once robbed had stolen his friend and dragged her to the dessert.**

**Well he rounded up Mkhai and they too went into the dessert. For two days he searched looking for the maiden and the scum who kidnapped her. Then on the second night he found their campsite near the mountains. He hid his horse in one of the caverns and slowly crept on to their camp. He saw the thieves drinking and gambling near the fire, but he didn’t see his maiden. A twig had snapped under his foot catching the attention of the drunken thieves.**

**Boy was he in trouble now.**

**They spotted him and drew out their swords and attack him! He reached for his sword as well and fought valiantly against the trouble makers. He defeated them one by one, till the last one was on the ground not moving. He then started searching through their tents till he found his maiden sleeping soundly on the mats. He gently touched her cheek which woke her up immediately. Terror was in her eyes till she saw that it was the Thief King who had come to rescue her. Happiness and gratitude was written all over her face.**

**They both embraced. Then they broke apart.**

**“There’s something that I’ve been meaning to tell you.” said the maiden.**

**“And that would be?” asked the thief curiously. The maiden cheeks blushed a pinkish red, and then she kissed the thief right on the lips!**

**When they decided to come back for air, she spoke.**

**“For a very long time, I have always been in love with you. Oh great King of Thieves you have stolen something worth more than gold and silver. For you have stolen my heart.”**

**After the shock had worn off, the thief looked into her eyes and said, “And you my love have done something that no other thief has done before. You have stolen my heart as well.”**

**The maiden smiled and the thief kissed her. They both went to the caverns to grab Mkhai and head back to their hideout. They lived out the rest of their lives in adventure.**

* * *

 

“And that’s that.” said Bakura finishing the story.  The twins were sleeping peacefully with small smiles on their faces. Ryou looked down at them, softly kissing their foreheads. Then she looked back to Bakura.

“Finally! Now I can get some sleep.” He said. Ryou laughed quietly and kissed him passionately on the lips. He smirked.

“If these two weren’t in here I…”

Ryou blush then kissed him again. 

“Goodnight Bakura.” Was what she said. Bakura growled but positioned himself to go to sleep. 

“Goodnight, Aido and Amane.” She whispered to the twins.

“Night Mom. Night Dad.” mumbled Aido in his sleep. 

“Night Mommy and Daddy.” whispered Amane in her sleep. 

“Go to sleep!” said Bakura. They all snuggled close together with Ryou and Bakura hands clasped together around the twins.

Aido was almost in dream world when:

“Aido?” whispered Amane. 

“What now?” whispered Aido, who was very annoyed right now. 

“Did you ever get the feeling that we heard this story before?” she asked. Aido opened his eyes to look at her. Confusion could be plainly seen on both their faces.

“Now that you mentioned it does ring a bell.”

Bakura growled. “I thought I told you…”

Both twins hushed and went back to sleep. They would figure it out later, but right now they were safe between their parent s and journeyed back into slumber. 

Not once did they hear the thunder or the lightning. All four of them were in peaceful slumber.

 

* * *

 

_Long ago, in a far off Kingdom, in the land of sands and a great river, it was night time and it had begun to storm. This great and vast country rarely had rain and the people were very grateful. The rain would cause the River Nile to flood bringing in great amount of water for their crops._

_In the buildings made of mud and rock, a village near the palace laid a small house. In this house were two figures that were lying on their bed: A man and a woman. Only the woman wasn’t sleeping. She was listening to the rain’s lullaby in hopes for slumber._

_She sighed softly._

_“Why aren’t you asleep?” grumbled her husband in annoyance._

_She smiled. “Did I wake you, Akeifa?” he shook his head no._

_“No, but you not resting woke me up. Something wrong?” asked Akeifa._

_She shook her head. “Nothing is wrong my love.” She said not wanting to worry her husband._

_“Nathifa.” He said not believing her. She sighed again._

_“The little ones will not go to sleep, so I’m soothing them to calm them down, till the storm ends.”_

_Akeifa sighed, “Little troublemakers.”_

_Nathifa giggled, “I wonder where they get it from?”_

_Akeifa smirked, tugging at her long white hair and looking deep into her soft brown eyes._

_“Well the only way that you and I can get some sleep is that they go to sleep.” He said. Nathifa looked up to his blood red eyes and gently stroked his unruly white hair._

_“Why don’t you tell them a story? That way they will fall asleep and so can we. Pretty please?” she asked with cute eyes._

_“Me? Does it look like I can tell stories, love?”_

_“It’s good practice. We both need it.” She said then put her hand on her swollen belly, “We both need to learn. Especially in a few weeks.”_

_Akeifa sighed. “Alright, but what should it be about?”_

_Nathifa thought for a moment till a smile broke out on her face. “How about the adventures of the Great King of Thieves?”_

_He smiled as well. “It’s a good thing you have been in my life. If not I would have certainly become that.”_

_Sadly we know how history ends up. Akeifa would one day become that ruthless Tomb Robber, who plans vengeance on the Pharaoh and his Priests. The name of Akeifa Touzoku would be feared throughout the dessert lands. That he would have a double cross scar under his right eye and control one of the most powerful Monsters and Millennium Item known to man. But that has not happen._

_Yet._

_Nathifa giggle while her husband pulled her into a hug._

_“So is that a yes?” she asked._

_Akeifa sighed. “That is a yes.”_

_She looked up at him, “You’re going to make a great father, Akeifa Touzoku.”_

_Akeifa looked down at her and kissed her on the lips, “And you’re going to be a wonderful mother, Nathifa Touzoku.”_

_They both snuggled close together as the rain kept on falling. Their hands intertwined as they rubbed her swollen belly, feeling the small kicks of the babies. Mother and children listened as Father started to tell the story._

**_“Once upon a time there was a man who was called the Great King of Thieves.”_ **

****

**Author's Note:**

> Well there it is. I hope you like it.  
> Oh and for those of you who are confused Akeifa and Nathifa are Ryou and Bakura in their past lives. Oh and the horse’s name, Mkhai means ‘fight’. I thought that would be a great name for Bakura’s horse. Don’t you think?  
> Please read and review!  
> Thank you!  
> Dreamcreator


End file.
